Une promesse
by choup37
Summary: Petit OS sur un couple pas assez exploité à mon gout Pas de spoilers, juste un peu de douceur parce que la série en manque parfois!


**Auteur**_** :**_** Choup37**

**Titre:**_ Une promesse_

**Genre**_ : __Romance_

**Fandom/Pairing :**_Merlin_

**Rating**_ : __K_

_Hi everybody^^ Au secours la machine est écrire est lancée... merci à Jana Helen Laivel de m'avoir suggéré la boite à idées ;) Alors euh que dire sur cet OS ? Il m'est venu à l'esprit tantot, alors que je me disais que le couple en question avait été bien peu exploité … Alors chiche ? Saurez-vous le trouver avant la fin^^ ?_

_**Disclaimer**__ : ____Merlin__ ne m'appartient pas, sinon les personnages souffriraient moins ! Merci à Macrale et Sabricotte de m'encourager à écrire, vos compliments me font plus que plaisir, et me poussent à écrire :) !_

_Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

_**Une promesse**_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel azur alors que des rires raisonnaient dans les champs environnant la campagne de Camelot. Les épis de blé tombaient sur le passage d'une jeune femme à la longue crinière d'or, vêtue seulement d'une robe blanche qui la gênait pour échapper à son poursuivant. Ses boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, réunies seulement en partie par deux petites tresses attachées à l'arrière de son crane par une myosotis, formant une couronne capillaire qui lui allait à ravir.

Se retournant un court instant, elle aperçut les yeux du brun briller de plaisir avant qu'il n'accélère brusquement, ses mains plongeant en avant pour l'attraper... trop tard, sa compagne ayant bondi sur le coté. Un rire échappa à cette dernière, son mélodieux aux oreilles du chevalier qui sourit à son tour avant de lui saisir une cheville.

« Sire ! », protesta-t-elle, faussement outrée.

L'intéressé accentua sa prise, veillant à ne pas la blesser, avant de revenir à sa hauteur et de la faire tomber à son tour, son corps recouvrant en partie celui de la fugitive.

« Vous rendez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, ses pupilles vertes étincelantes de joie.

« Jamais ! », fut la réponse, alors que la jeune femme se débattait pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de son ravisseur. Celles-ci connaissaient tous ses points sensibles, et bientôt des hoquets résonnèrent, alors que le corps tressautait sous les chatouilles.

« Oh oh .. aah.. non arrêteeeeez... ».

Le sourire de son tortionnaire s'élargit encore.

« Oui ?

« Vous êtes un vrai bourreau », sourit la jeune femme.

« Mais vous aimez ce supplice», rétorqua l'homme sur le même ton.

Il se laissa glisser sur le coté, s'allongeant à sa gauche alors que sa main allait prendre la sienne tendrement. Le silence tomba quelques instant, les deux amoureux fermant les yeux pour profiter du calme environnant.

« Mon père me tuerait s'il nous voyait...

« Je voudrais bien voir cela, s'amusa son compagnon. Que pourrait-il bien faire ?

« Vous réclamer un duel par exemple, sourit la blonde aux yeux saphirs. Pour... comment dites-vous déjà vous autres chevaliers..._ réparer son honneur ? »_

Elle avait prononcé ces mots moqueusement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire ironique qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à l'homme.

« Le duc de Carmélide est un brave homme, fit-il. Il sait bien que jamais je n'attenterais à la vie de sa fille. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas laissé vous faire la cour, ajouta-t-il rieur en se redressant sur son coude droit.

« Je l'aurai mal vu refusé vu l'identité de mon prétendant, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Il voit sûrement les avantages que lui procurerait une telle alliance », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement amère.

Le sourire du jeune roi disparut. L'idée que sa douce puisse penser qu'il la courtisait pour gagner en puissance lui déchirait le cœur. Jamais une telle idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit. La femme dut voir qu'elle l'avait blessé, car son regard se fit plus doux tendant délicatement la main, elle lui caressa tendrement le visage du bout des doigts.

« Pardon mon ami, je ne voulais pas vous chagriner. Cela m'a échappé. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux baissés posés sur ses mains hésitantes qui se trituraient.

« Sire ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il sursauta, relevant le regard vers elle. Son cœur refit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que la peur envahissait tout son être. Par le ciel, ce n'était tout de même pas si difficile ! Il était un guerrier, respecté par tous pour avoir sauvé ce royaume des déchirements des autres grands seigneurs, il pouvait tout de même prononcer quelques mots ! Inspirant profondément, il se détourna pour plonger sa main sous sa cape rouge barrée des armoiries d'or de sa famille, avant d'en sortir une petite boite de chêne noir, la dissimulant sous son large gant. Se retournant vers sa compagne, il la fixa quelques instants, silencieux, les diamants de la jeune femme le scrutant avec anxiété. Sa main se resserra sur l'écrin, tandis que son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. L'instant d'après, il se redressa de manière à mettre un genou à terre. La jeune duchesse sursauta devant cette position.

« Je... je ne suis pas doué pour les mots, et encore moins avec les sentiments... Néanmoins je sais ce que je ressens pour vous, et je.. je sais que je ne pourrai plus vivre sans vous. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une traite, la fixant droit dans les yeux afin de se donner du courage. Ces yeux qui l'avaient ensorcelé dès leur premier échange de regards, ces yeux qui le rendaient fous et pour lesquels il se sentait prêt à conquérir le monde, ces yeux qui en cet instant brillaient de mille de feu sous le soleil d'été.

« Ygraine de Carmélide, voulez-vous faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et m'accorder votre main ? »

Un hoquet échappa à cette dernière dont le rythme cardiaque s'intensifia brusquement. Ses cils se brouillèrent de larmes alors qu'elle balbutiait :

« Enfin.. oui, oui ! Je le veux, Uther ! », s'exclama-t-elle, le plus beau sourire du monde jaillissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou.

L'homme crut que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Était-il possible de mourir de trop de bonheur ? Lui, le maudit, le guerrier au cœur dur à la famille déchirée, aurait donc droit à l'amour ? Ses mains ouvrirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte la petite boite, promesse d'un avenir prospère et rayonnant. La bague vint glisser sur le doigt de sa désormais fiancée qui l'étreignit, tandis que ses larmes de joies venaient rejoindre les siennes.

« Ensemble », soufflèrent-ils doucement d'un murmure unanime, leurs visages venant se loger dans le cou de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
